gcrpfandomcom-20200213-history
ADR-01ii: Jeri Type
ADR-01ii: Jeri-Type (Codename: Jeriii) was the second Jeri-Type Agent created by the D-Reaper. Unlike her Real World Counterpart, this Jeri-Type was responsible for leading the D-Reaper's forces in the Digital World. She was severed from the D-Reaper prior to its defeat. She was awakened inexplicably some time later, to encounter a Digital World who had forget her master. She made a vow to remind the world of the D-Reaper's fury, but before she got anywhere she was approached by Isamy Maximus, who made Jeriii a deal she could not refuse. Thus she joined the Divine for Arc 2. Design and Overview Appearance Originally she possessed the same appearance as her sister Jeri-Type. However, unlike her sibling she had no connection to a D-Reaper Mass. Rather, her cable extended for a few feet before ending into a crude spear-like shape. The cable would occasionally leak Chaos which she needed in order to keep her body nourished. During the events of the Desert Seth, ADR-01ii managed to absorb the defeated bodies of Silver's Salamance and Espeon, incorporating them into her design. She gained Salamance's Wings, which formed neatly under her own set, expanding her wing span and granting her enhanced speed. Espeon's Mental Jewel was also absorbed and incorparated into Jeriii's appearance, granting her some megre psychic ability. ---- Personality She's not insane, just an incredibly hate-filled being. Having been disconnected from the D-Reaper for an extended period of time, Jeriii developed a personality of her own, which allowed her to feel and understand emotion on the basest level; which is Fear, Joy and Anger. She was still unable to comprehend more advanced emotions. During the events of the Desert Seth, Jeriii fought alongside the The Renegade Joker against Pokemon Trainer Silver and his Pokemon, plus the Son of Apollo Arthur Ancyl and his Digimon Partner MachGaogamon. The presence of the Digimon caused Jeriii to lash out using her basest emotions until her frustration fom being outsmarted by SIlver caused her to be blindsided by MachGaogamon's Howling Blaster, followed up by Salamance and Flygon unleashing dual Fire Blasts. This resulted in the Agent mentally shutting down and assaulting everything around her with Chaos. That was when the D-Reaper personality hidden within her surfaced. Unlike ADR-01ii, the D-Reaper personality is a lot more composed and emotionless, resulting in a cold and calculating facade. She calculates and considers many variables, and through her deductive reasoning she chooses the most appropriate decision. However, Digimon tend to strike a chord with her, and she will act recklessly in order to eliminate them. As for her fellow Divine, they are merely people to be tolerated. She is not above doing what is ABSOLUTELY necessary to complete her goals, as she willingly risked permanent damage to her form in order to infect Arthur with an ADR-10. ---- Powers & Equipment Chaos Control: Being an Agent of the D-Reaper, Jeriii possesses a natural tie to the matter known as Chaos, which is a corrosive substance used to delete digital matter, but was also repurposed to slowly corrode away biological matter. Chaos is her lifeblood, and as a natural adaptation she produces the substance naturally. Her body is constantly coated in the Chaos in order to heal her injuries, and to stop her flesh from degrading from a lack of nourishment. She can control the Chaos freely, using it as a projectile or as a weapon, up to the point that the Chaos can harden and crystallize into a weapon; or, it can be fired in a large area as a blitzkrieg maneuver. The healing takes time however, so while minor wounds cna be healed quickly, deep cuts and impacts must be healed over time; this is aided by her hardening the Chaos into a makeshift cast. ⍺-Decay Shot: Also by being an Agent, she has natural access to her standard ADR weapon known as the Alpha Decay Shot. Her chest builds up with Alpha radiation, before moving up her throat and being fired out of her mouth as a black wave. This attack is intensely hot and is designed to burn away interlopers. Matter Absorbtion: Her most incredibly advancement of natural evolution, was her ability to integrate biological matter into herself. This resulted in her gaining properties from the victims she absorbs, as she inherited Salamance's Wings, but also his great speed; allowing her to perform the Aerial Ace attack. With the absorbtion of Espeon, she gained minor psychic powers and also the ability to telepathically link with any Agent she had created. A link with up to five Agents could be maintained at a time. Matter Formatting: Using biological matter she had absorbed, Jeriii could create organic ADR units for her personal use. Due to not having her original programming, Jeriii had to improvise, creating a new breed of ADRs known as ADR-10: Parasite Core. This Agent was injected through her cable into a host, where it will take root in their spinal column, or in MachGaogamon's case, in his Digi Core. ADR-10, when activated, would cause the host to mutate into a half Agent hybrid. They are subservient to the Reaper, but were capable of thought and subtle espionage. Arthur Ancyl and MachGaogamon were the only known hosts, becoming ADR-11 and ADR-12 respectively. Biography Background ADR-01ii was just before the D-Reaper waged all out war against Digimon and human-kind. Unlike the espionage role her sibling ADR-01(i), ADR-01ii was developed to lead and wage guerilla warfare against the Digimon. She was the forerunner for the D-Reaper forces, and co-ordinated the assaults of the Agents. However, before the D-Reaper was defeated by the Juggernaught Program, ADR-01ii was severed from the D-Reaper, allowing her to be spared from the D-Reaper's regression. This act caused her to go into stasis due to the shock of being disconnected from the D-Reaper, but that was not the only cause. During her lockdown, the D-Reaper had secreted a copy of her current personality drives into the Agent, so that she could continue living on later. The program was buried deep down, and also went into stasis alongside its host. Eventually, she awoke to a horrific sight: A fresh and vibrant Digital World that had forgotten her. The Digimon greeted her as if they thought she was one of them. When she berated them for their ignorance, they questioned her as to what the D-Reaper was. She was dumbfounded; how could those miserable creatures had forgotten the D-Reaper? Madly seeking answers, she had found the entire Digital World had forgotten her creator. Furious, she vowed to remind them of who they were dealing with. She deleted some nearby Digimon, and was about to move onto a village had she not been intercepted by Isamy Maximus. Wary of humans, ADR-01ii was prepared to ignore her, but, Isamy made her an offer: Help her reach and open the Door of Origin, and she would grant ADR-01ii the power to alter the world. With the promise of a utopia where only the D-Reaper existed, she could not refuse the offer, and thus joined Isamy and the Divine in their assault on the Desert Seth. Pathway to Origin Arc 2: The Desert Seth COMING SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON Quotes * (To Arthur, MachGaogamon, and Silver) "YoU wReTcHeD cReAtUrEs HaD tHe GaLl To StRiKe At Me?! ArE yOu IgNoRaNt ApEs SiMpLy UnAwArE oF wHo YoU aRe DeAlInG wItH?!" ~ADR-01ii, being... ADR-01ii * "AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHh!!!!!!!!!" ~ADR-01ii, post Fire Blast * (To an unconscious MirageGaogamon) "It's not so pleasant when your target is faster than you, is it?" ~The D-Reaper, who is rather fond of irony * (To Butler-Ragnarok) "You are tedious company, do you realize that?" ~The D-Reaper, stating the obvious * (To Arthur after being attacked from behind by him in LERNA's Barrier) "You choose now of all times to commit to your petty vengeance? When the world is on the brink of oblivion, you choose to pursue your own selfish interests? How human of you. The world is crumbling around you, and yet like a human, you simply focus on the little things. Look human" she said, pointing to LERNA. "Look; LERNA is charging forth to attack the others with her bulk, and yet you focus on me; a threat insignificant by comparison, as humiliating as that is to say. And for what? A mere moment of satisfaction? Some kind of peace for that other human? It's not my fault he died trying to protect you. It was by his own hand he overexerted himself; it was by my allies' hand that his two Pokemon fell. And you do not know, do you? It was by the true kindness in my heart that I allowed your Digimon to live. I had every right to kill him, as spoils of battle. But I did not. It was not worth the effort to destroy a stupid animal" ~The D-Reaper, failing to understand Hero Types * "AAAAHHHHHH$*w^%*w()w*%w(%&(w&(w*%(*w(*%(w!!!!" ~The Reaper's dying words Trivia *I axed her off because I was afraid I was making her too Over Powered and ridiculous. I destroyed her myself, just so no one else could have the satisfaction of doing so; whilst also preventing me from going nuts with her as shown below. *I had planned for her to obtain her Core Program from Isamy's Vault. As a result, she would have undergone a drastic mutation in appearance. Her wings were going to fuse together to form a mantle around her chest area, whilst her hips would have become the base of a ballgown dress. Her face would have literally melted off to reveal the Mother Reaper's Mask, with the headress pointing diagonally backwards, rather than the original shape. She was also going to wield a fan. She would have been a lot more powerful in this form, and a potential Mini-Boss for when she summoned the Kernal Sphere and Gatekeeper Agents to protect her whilst she sent out her multitude of Agents. *I had planned for new ADRs as well. ADR-013 was going to resemble Jeri's old puppet. They would creep around in that form until they found a victim. From there they would turn inside out, revealing a horrible squid-like creature that would attack and bind people. They were going to be called Puppet Fakes. Category:Characters